Episode 7970 (5th October 2012)
Plot Marcus and Maria are still kissing but spring apart when Jason rings the doorbell. They're stunned by their actions. Covering, Maria tells delighted Jason that she's had the all-clear. Jason tells her to hurry up as Eileen's party is already under way. The Spanish night at the café is a roaring success and Mary and Anna are run off their feet. Emily, Rita, Norris and Dennis are impressed with Mary's paella. Disconcerted by their kiss, Maria's adamant that it won't happen again, while Marcus affirms that he's gay and Aiden is the one for him. Ken and Wendy go for a drink. They enjoy each other's company and there's a slight frisson when Wendy surprises Ken with a birthday present. Eileen enjoys her birthday party. Marcus arrives and makes a point of sticking to Aiden like glue. Jason asks Maria if he can move into the flat now she's had good news. Seeing Marcus with Aiden, Maria insists that he moves in straight away and Jason's thrilled. Deirdre finds out from Brian and Julie that the Governors' Meeting finished hours ago. She wonders where Ken has got to. Nick and Gail are annoyed to find Mary's Spanish night is so popular while the bistro is deserted. Gail promises Nick that they'll have their revenge. Tyrone bumps into Fiz in the ginnel. He assures her that things are fine. Kirsty wants to know who he was chatting to and Tyrone quickly covers. Buoyed by their triumph, Mary informs Anna that there will be more theme nights to come. Anna's alarmed. Ken eventually returns home telling Deirdre that he's been for a drink with Brian. Deirdre quietly seethes, knowing it to be a pack of lies. As Maria and Jason head to her flat, Marcus and Aiden pass by in a taxi, on their way for a night on the town. Maria and Marcus can't help but lock eyes. Cast Regular cast *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Marcus and Maria feel awkward as they try to rationalise what happened between them; Nick is impressed by Mary's efforts; and Brian stirs things up between Deirdre and Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes